Unconditional Love
by ivanabaittiner
Summary: Hermia and Egeus have been bankrupt, Hermia has to find a man that will marry her to get money. She meets a jerk named Demtrius who takes her on a date but does not like. Then she accidentally meet this handsome gentleman named Lysander, but he has no money. They deeply feel in love with each other, but Egeus does not let them be together. Will Egeus accept this?


Fan Fiction

Ivana Baittiner

"Father is everything okay?", asked Hermia

"No it's not I got a call from the bank, we have been bankrupt" said Egeus.

"What?! But Father how could this possibly happen?!" replied Hermia.

"Lately I've been gambling with my friends, and I've lost a lot of money, I know "I'm very sorry" said Egeus

"Father! I can't believe you did this!"

"I am so sorry, I don't know what happened with me I will find a solution, as for you, you have to get a husband who will provide you with everything and eventually love you eternally" claimed Egeus

Hermia stormed off the room and ran all over Athens streets, she started to cry and began to think what would happen to them. She was very worried, her father does not work and she is the only one that provides both of them. Six days a week Hermia works in "The Park Hotel" double shifts, which is very stressful for her and wants a break from all that hard work she does practically daily. All of the money she earned and worked hard for, her dad had to waste it all in stupid games .She sat down in a bench with the view of the sea, she began to breath deeply and to think hard.

She still could not believe that this had to happen to them, after all it was Egeus's fault now that he was gambling. Hermia could not imagine what she could do with her father if they have no money, how will they survive? Hermia thought of the pros and cons to find a man that will give her money, she does not want a man for money, she wants him for love and compassion. Love comes from the mind and heart and has to be true, if its not like that then its not love. Well she is brooke right now, and has no other idea but to find a man. Hermia decided to follow her father's orders. She was walking back to her home slowly and relaxed.

Hermia convinced herself that she has to find someone, she is ready to find the man that will take care of her and love for the rest of her life. She began to think how would she find this man? She thought of her cousin Helena, Helena is a very social person who knows everyone in town and might know someone who will love Hermia was one of Hermia's best friends when little at school and they would go and do everything together .Hermia called her cousin Helena, she is certain she might know someone handsome and clever that would be her mate. Hermia was nervous to call to ask for a man she could have for her to marry, who would even do that?

(Hermia calls in a nervous way)

"Hi Helena, how have you been?" said Hermia

(Helena answers with a sleepy and tired voice)

"Ahhh,hi Hermia, very well thank you, why is it that you are calling me?" said Helena

"Oh did I wake you up? I'm sorry it is an emergency." said Hermia

"Sure if it is that important then go ahead."

"Well my father and I have a very serious problem, we have been bankrupt and I need to find a man that would marry me, do you know anyone who would be interested in me?" asked hermia

"Yes indeed I do, his name is Demetrius I will call him to arrange a date with you"

"Thank you so much Helena I appreciate your time and sorry for waking you up!" said Hermia.

"Oh no its ok, i'll call him right now."

Hermia was very excited to hear about this Demetrius man, she really is confident he will be the one, but first she has to get to know him. Ring!Ring!Ring!

" Good afternoon this is Hermia speaking"

"Hello its Helena, I talked to Demetrius and he is thrilled to meet you, he says he will pick you up at 7".

Hermia was very excited, and she announced it too her father and he was thrilled to hear good news and finally a solution.

"Father tonight i have a date, with a man named Demetrius Wilkinson" said Hermia

"Oh great honey, he is extremely wealthy to provide us a lot of money." said Egeus

Hermia and Egeus had to move to Egeus's brothers house, Plegeus, while they find a solution to their money problems. When Hermia was getting ready, she was imagining how he would look and if he really is the put on a pink dress she wore once for a brunch with her family, she put a bit of makeup and had nude colored high heels and was ready to go .It was 7:45 and Hermia was waiting desperately for him to arrive, she wondered what could have happened that he is 45 minutes late? Suddenly someone knocked the door, Hermia was very nervous, and when she opened the door there was this handsome man saying sorry for arriving late.

"Hermia I am so sorry it was my assistant Kate, I had an urgent call from work and had to assist" claimed Demetrius

"Oh no its okay." replied Hermia .

Although she said it was okay, she was actually furious, how would a man arrive late to date because of a "work call".They both went outside and she saw this red ferrari, Demetrius went into the car like if he was in a was in front of the door waiting for him to gently open the door like a gentleman would.

"What are you waiting for, get in the car" said Demetrius

( Demetrius began to text in his cell phone and began to laugh at what he read)

"are you not gonna open the door for me?" asked Hermia

Demetrius did not hear a word Hermia had said because he was too busy in his cell phone to answer to her. Hermia got in the car, and slammed the door as hard as she could to see his reaction and because she was the way to the restaurant, Demetrius was on his phone for the whole time probably was another one of his "work calls".He took her to a very elegant restaurant, and Hermia was very shocked at the place and the food she saw across the tables.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" claimed Hermia

The place was covered with gold furniture everywhere, red curtains, butlers and elegant bathrooms. Hermia stood in front of the chair, for him to pull the chair for her. He just went and sat down in his chair like if he just wanted to get over this date. He immediately took his phone out and began to text.

They spent a whole 10 minutes with an awkward silence; Hermia had no idea what to talk and so far she does not like this man.

"mmmmmmm, so tell me about you" said Hermia

Demetrius was still in his cell phone texting as if the conversation was more important than her and Hermia kept staring at him wishing for an answer.

"Demetrius!"

"Oh well what can I say, I'm a workaholic" answered Demetrius

"Why are you like this? Helena told me you were nice, you did not even pull the door of your car or chair for me, you have been on your phone the whole 20 minutes we've been together what is up with you? i never thought a man like you could be such a jerk" said Hermia.

Hermia feels betrayed and used by the way he is acting, it is just unacceptable the way he is right now and Hermia is probably living her angriest moment.

"Sorry it's just that, I broke with my girlfriend 2 days ago and I can't get over her and I'm speaking to her right now, I just can't get her off my mind"

"Well I'm sorry Demetrius if I am wasting your time here, I just advise you that next time you have a date don't talk about your ex-girlfriends"

Hermia left the restaurant furious, Demetrius didn't even notice she was gone and she herself even wasted her time with this jerk. Demetrius was total jerk; he did not gain Hermia's heart a lot. He was not funny at all, talked about his current break up, was on the Iphone the whole time, and he even did not pull Hermia's chair for her to sit down. Demetrius was not a gentleman at all, how dare he talk to his ex while he is in a date with someone else, it just pissed Hermia off. Hermia could not see his face again because of what he did. Hermia was actually irritated, at everything; she could not believe this had to happen to her. Hermia feels like she let down her father, but after all marriage is not about the money it is about the love and has to be true from the heart and mind. Everyone has to follow their hearts, but Hermia's heart does not want Demetrius and they're love is not true as others.

Hermia was very devastated; she couldn't believe Helena thought he was someone nice for her. Hermia was not satisfied at all with what happened, and he was going through a very rough break up which he had to manage on his own and was too fast for him to get in another relationship. When Hermia arrived home, she was very exhausted, and suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello this is Hermia speaking" said Hermia.

"Hermia, how did the date go?" asked Helena.

"Well it wasn't I expected, he was a total jerk I can not believe you set me up with him, he just broke up with some girl and was talking to her in our date!

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I did not know that at all" said Helena

"Yeah, the date lasted about 15 minutes because I left as soon as possible" said Hermia.

"Well, im sorry I assure this wont happen again at all"

"I hope so, thanks anyways."

Hermia did not sleep all night, she was worried how she and her father would find money to live and specially find the man she deserves.

The next morning Hermia was sad, she decided to go to the market to get some apples for the apple pie she will make for her father and uncle.

"Father I'm going to the market to get some apples" said Hermia

"Sure, and please bring oranges and some eggs please".

As Hermia was walking to the market, she enjoyed the Athenian atmosphere and for one minute she finally was relaxed and forgot all the chaos that was happening. When she was walking back home, a man who was running and he tripped into Hermia and made all of her fruits fall to the floor.

"Oh my god Madame I'm so sorry!" (he glances to the floor and picks up the fruits fast with an embarrassed face)

"oh its fine" said Hermia.

"Here let me help you with that, by the way my name is Lysander Jacobson",

"Hermia Lachowski" (they have an awkward handshake and Hermia feels welcomed).

"I would be pleased to help you carry these bags to your house" said Lysander.

"Thank you"

Hermia was astonished that such a nice gentleman who suddenly tripped into her and would help her. On their way they had a really long conversation and Hermia was happy to find such a nice man, she actually fell in love. As they arrived Lysander asked her out.

"Hermia would you come with me tonight to a ride at my boat" said Lysander

"Yes I would be pleased thankyou pick me up at 7 please".

Hermia was very happy and she actually liked him. Hermia could not find what to put on for this amazing date with this amazing man. She went through her closet and found this red dress that her mother used to own before she died. At night, Lysander arrived punctually at Hermia's house to pick her up. Hermia was more than nervous, but she was happy at the same time.

" Wow Hermia you look amazing" said Lysander.

"Thank you, I am very happy you asked me out" said Hermia.

Lysander took Hermia to a very romantic ride in his boat.

"Wow this view is spectacular, thanks for asking me out I really needed this, you know to relax." said Hermia

"Oh no worry's, you are one the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." claimed Lysander

"Wow, thank you no one has really told me that" said Hermia

"Has anyone told you that you have amazing eyes? Asked Lysander

"Hahahaha, yes I get that a lot."

Lysander glanced over Hermia, and gently kissed Hermia. It was such a passionate kiss; they both automatically fell in love with each other. As they both could see each others eyes they could see the love and faces they have that makes them feel deeply in love.

As Herima arrived home she was excited to tell the important news to her father.

"Father! I found him he is perfect!" said Hermia

"Oh well, I am very glad you are happy with Demetrius!" said Egeus

"Wait, what? Its not Demetrius, its Lysander father he makes me happy!"

"What?! You mean Lysander Jacobson?!"

"Yes! He is the most amazing man I've ever met-

"Hermia! Not him he is not rich at all! He grew up homeless and has no money for you! Don't you dare see him again in your life!"

"But father marriage is not about the money it is about the love!"

"No Hermia! In this case it is money! Demetrius is rich enough to provide you!"

"But father-

"No, ifs or buts go to your room, NOW!"

Hermia did not listen to her father at all and just kept seeing Lysander whether he liked it or not, he can't take away his happiness. Hermia is very happy that she found her man and hopefully she would someday marry him. The rest of the month for her was all about Lysander, he would send her flowers to her home, they would go to the beach together and most importantly he made her laugh and finally made her feel like the only girl in the world. Hermia would escape every night and be with Lysander for the night and whenever she said that she would go to the market or to the beach with her friends she would go out with Lysander .When Hermia and Lysander had already 5 months of seeing each other, Lysander decided to propose in a cliff in Athens. It was a romantic getaway for the day, with a spectacular view of beautiful Athens.

One day when Hermia received dozens of red roses, of course Egeus couldn't stand looking at them and asked Hermia.

"Hermia, are those from Lysander?" asked Egeus

"Yes indeed father, got a problem with? Then deal with it." said Hermia

"Hermia I told you not to see him!

"Father I don't care what you say, we love each other deeply!

Hermia still could not believe his father is that demanding he himself was the one that spent all of it, he is the one who should be looking for the solution.

The next day Lysander decided to take Hermia to a romantic stroll around Athens cliffs.

"Hermia can we go to a picnic beside the beach?" asked Lysander.

"But of course my love" said Hermia

Lysander was not really taking her to the beach; they were going to the Miren Cliff.

-"Lysander where are we going?" asked Hermia

-"You'll see"

(They arrive at the top of the beautiful mountain to propose to Hermia)

-" Wow this is beautiful" said Hermia

They began to organize they're picnic and began to eat.

"Hermia, I love you eternally" said Lysander

"I love you more!"

(Lysander began to kneel and prepared to ask)

Hermia begins to cry because she knew what he was going to do.

"Hermia I love you more than anything in this entire world, you make me a better person, I love it when you smile, and not being beside you for the rest of my life would kill me. Would you marry me? Asked Lysander

When he opened the ring box, Hermia could not believe it, after all of this time she was wondering whom she would marry. And here he is right in front of her.

"Oh my god Yes! Yes! Yes!

Hermia of course said yes, when Hermia had her ring, she could not stop looking at it, neither Lysander. Hermia had to go home to his father and tell him that she is getting married.

"Father, I have to tell you something." said Hermia

"I know you are engaged, I have to tell you something too. When I was young, you mother and I were not allowed to be together just like you and Lysander. We had nothing g, no money, no house, but we worked very hard for it. You are right, marriage is not about the money, it is about the love." Said Egeus

"So this means, I am allowed to marry him?

"Indeed you are, you are allowed to love someone like I did."

Hermia was thrilled that her father noticed the true thing about marriage and was so happy.

On their wedding day she wore her mother's wedding gown in honor of her. She looked amazing and Lysander loved her as much as she loved him and promised they will be together until death does them apart.


End file.
